liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Dossiê - Dies Irae
Por um tempo, tava hesitando postar esse RT, mas decidi que sim. Com os feitos traduzidos (Bem, exceto por um) de Dies Irae, isso vai dar conta do recado até a LN chegar ás lojas, em inglês, ou eu aprender japonês. Feitos The three of us were swept apart in an instant. Although I sprang into motion just in time to barely evade a direct blow from the giant, the very maelstrom that came to life as he swung his monster of an arm sent me flying, as if my body was a mere pebble before his might. I felt as if gravity itself taken had taken a permanent leave from the pocket dimension now keeping us prisoner, lacking a beginning and an end, a ceiling or firm foundation; a void of fierce vertigo boiling in the fury of his golden flame. As I was being helplessly drifted away in space, I finally came to understand what was happening around me. No mortal man under the sun, no powers that be, no chains that bind shall constrain Him, for He dwells in the nether; a soul from the grave is He. His shackles crumble, his chains fall limp onto the ground before His will; He, the Dweller in the Grave, His cries of mingling agony and madness — no man, no power that course the veins of this universe hold the power to sway Him. The world itself twisted before my eyes as the invocation reverberated in the air. Within this sea of scorching golden energy, rose the armies of the Totenkopf Reich, welling forth with no end, numbering in the millions, each of them joining to form that fortress of the fallen… And so The Lord asked — what manner of beast are you? This is the world he craves for — a manifestation of his most cherished dream. Your lips breathe folly; your question a sage intellect would never hatch. If you know not what I am — very well, I shall answer. Know my name, for it is Legion. A Throne built from a sea of corpses, forged for the sake of Reinhard Heydrich’s ambition alone. The golden chaos erupts, throwing ajar Pandora’s Box, swallowing myself, Sakurai and Beatrice — before us stretch the sacred halls of Valhalla. /\ Reinhard manda um grupo de gente incrivelmente poderosa (Capazes de ganhar de seus oficiais) para uma dimensão alternativa, e demonstra sua Briah, Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall. Ele evoca um castelo infernal His vision is drowned out by a blinding white light and an explosion so fierce it dwarfed all previous bombardments, and made Walter earnestly wonder if the world itself had erupted. He realized this explosion was no result of mere war-mongering soldiers. What in the world… has happened? The city he had staked his life to protect has transformed into a scorched wasteland. Is this a sick joke? Although it took a while for Walter to regain his vision and hearing, he completely and utterly failed to make sense of what had just transpired. Only one thing was clear – that the corpses of both his enemies and comrades were blasted far into the distance. No bombing raid could inflict such immense damage. Although he himself was saved from immediate death, he did so not without receiving a number of deep wounds. A piece of steel and concrete blasted in his direction by the explosion completely pierced the side of his stomach, finally emerging from his back. The hand that once held his Schmeisser was blown off from the elbow; he was bleeding from several wounds, with many a fractured bone. His incessant, bloody vomit told him that he had also suffered severe internal damage. He would not make it. Walter: “Fuck… fuck, fuck!” While raging at nothing in particular, Walter, still struggling to breathe, once again heard the voice from before. “Exaudi orationen meam” Hear my prayer, O Lord. “Ad te omnis caro veniet” To You all flesh shall come. “Convertere anima mea in requiem tuam, quia Dominus benefect tibi” Return unto thy rest, O my soul; for the Lord hath dealt bountifully with thee. It was a requiem sung in a beautiful voice to appease the fallen; resembling a divine choir, yet pregnant with something of the opposite end of the spectrum. Yet the scorn soaking into the voice was all too evident. Only the coming of the apocalypse would urge a soul to claim this voice to be that of an angel. Its tone sung the voices of the dead with scorn, ridicule, mockery, finding utmost pleasure in corrupting all remnants of dignity they possessed; the voice of a destroyer intoxicated by mayhem. A jet black mind of pure malice, far beyond that of any mere human, living or dead. “Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domie et lux perpetua luceateis” Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and may everlasting light shine upon them. And so, stepping onto the vast rubble of debris, the destroyer appeared, humming his daemonic requiem. It was a young boy, lacking in years even in comparison to Marco, with a face so delicate that a careless glance could easily mistake it for the features of a woman. A single look at the boy gave Walter the shivers. Although he had lost a great amount of blood, the chill dancing up his spine was for another reason: the sheer enmity and bane radiating from the boy’s visage. And yet for Walter, the most dreadful thing was the fact that he knew this face. There lives no man who experienced the eastern front and still failed to take notice of his name; the name of a beast possessing an insatiable hunger, his aberrant mind ruled by inhuman madness; his eyes blue, his locks silver. Twin guns resting in his hands, engraved with a Wolfsangel. There’s no mistaking it. He would never forget the face of the boy who was thought to have died three years before… “Major… Schleiber…” Eastern Front Assault Corps, Special Unit Leader — SS Major Wolfgang Schleiber. An unchained beast slaughtering both enemies and allies, the silver daemon that met his end during a purge. How could he be standing here…? Schleiber: “Ah, if it isn’t Walter Gerlitz. I remember you from the Einsatzgruppen. You doing well?” Hardly the words one would throw at a dying comrade, especially one whose death was most likely the result of Schleiber’s own bravado. The boy flashing an innocently devilish smile in front of Walter was no doubt the very same person he remembered. And yet, his armband bore not the swastika, but a different symbol altogether, almost as if he was no comrade at all… Walter: “Why… are you here…?” Sch: “Hm? Do I need a reason? I’m here because I’m a soldier, much like yourself. War is our profession, murder our currency.” The boy uttered the words in a joking tone as he surveyed the land. What followed was nothing short of unnatural. Like a fog, or a haze, erupted multiple shimmering, opaque forms in his vicinity. At the very same time, Walter’s senses were assaulted by low moans that made him want to cover his ears. Those were the cries of the cursed fallen, suffering and lamenting even in eternal un-death; their endless wailing causing even the seething hot air to chill. They were the spirits of the dead. Among their swirling mass, Walter felt like he could almost make out the faces of Marco and Joachim, as well as the end towards which they were spiraling – straight into Schleiber’s Totenkopf eyepatch. He is devouring the very souls of those he had slain. /\ Schreiber explode uma cidade INTEIRA casualmente, e absorve as almas de todo mundo. “Ah, how splendid of a sight to behold.” Spectating the final act of his two prized players, the transcendent Mercury let a smile creep onto his features. “‘Tis wonderful indeed.” And gazing down below from atop his circle of magia –stretching across the canvas of the far heavens–, the golden harbinger’s lips rippled with joy. “Well then. Shall we finally raise the curtains on our finale?” The souls of the crimson Rubedo and the maddened Albedo, defeated in the very same moment, joined with the steel Nigredo to return unto Reinhard’s breast… …coiling back into his ever-swelling legion of followers, peerless in prowess across all the cosmos. “And so, the hour has come for me to take my leave.” “Aye. I shall ride to meet you soon enough.” On the vast seas of our newborn world. Seeing his sworn friend off with a meager glance, Reinhard then –once again– shifted his golden eyes back to the sight stretching below him. The boy’s own Hegemony possesses the power to stop time itself. And so, even should the old order of this universe crumble to dust, the touch of the unknown would elude my senses still, frozen in time. Let us wash it clean, then… and paint it anew in the hue of my own, to see which of the two principles, in the end, would usher this world onward into its new era. Ah, how my heart races within my chest. /\ Ren pode parar o tempo, e Reinhard possui as almas de Machina, Eleonore e Wolfgang. Till we chance up something we have yet to ravage — the very cosmos, all Creation, from the triflest speck of dust to the summit of snow-laden mountains. Und Fels und Meer wird fortgerissen In ewig schnellem Spharenlauf. “And so let us ride this moment and dash forth, swift as light, quick as a star eternal.” And so I soar, swifter than all that live under the stars, till the ends of this earth… for I can feel in my heart the presence of friends I have made this journey with. Together. /\ Possivelmente Acima da Luz, embora eu não sei se essa scan acontece quando Ren/Reinhard já tinham ascendido (O que a tornaria irrelevante). Eleonore: “Like I care about Makina and his suicides. Has one of Brenna’s hypocrisies infected your mind? You mutts always just sucked your thumbs and watched *us* do all the work.” /\ Implicando sobre Machina ficar sempre ressuscitando após morrer, suportando o poder de Reinhard. Eleonore: “In a different sense from Lord Heydrich, he too, is an abyss of boundless chaos. Prying into the hearts of others, he can produce countless identities, acts for any situation: faces that induce affection, shadows that provoke resentment and clowns that incite belittlement.” He might have lost his inceptive abilities along with his body, but the sixth sense he had built up over the long years was still more than enough to cause turmoil. For mind control already is one of the strongest suits of the clergy. /\ Caras considerados fracos tem telepatia extremamente poderosa. A woman whose heart and behavior never change regardless of who she is in parley with. Unhesitating, unbending, a straight, ever-consistent vector. Yet Eleonore is not an exception; all three grand captains of Reinhard’s legion are precisely that kind of souls. Souls even the Divine Vessel could never hope to seduce. For nothing but ‘gold plating’ could ever entice the three. /\ E os ditos três oficiais de Heinhard são imunes a essa telepatia. De fato, são imunes a qualquer telepatia exceto as do nível do Heinhard ou acima. No openings could ever taint the crimson rubedo, the fieriest of einherjars. Those who know ‘how to look’ would be able to tell. For the nuclear heat itself was just waiting to burst out of her skin. One can stop a gas leak. One can stop a fire. But no one ever thinks of even coming close to an erupting volcano. /\ O poder de Eleonore foi comparado com o de explosões nucleares e erupções vulcânicas. A lightning flash; the supersonic blade of valkyrie was already at Eleanore’s throat. Beatrice had no intention to wait for a non-existent opening to begin with. /\ Beatrice se move a velocidades diretamente mostradas como supersônicas. Her blade was lightning itself. Dancing in the air viciously, without mercy, yet beautiful at the same time. A genuine knight, a soldier; Beatrice’s strength came from a completely different vector from wild beasts like Wilhelm or Schreiber. For her finesse was the result of countless years of training. And the countless battles she had braved through only infused her blade with murderous techniques that are, by this point, nothing short of artwork. In other words, she had reached and mastered the utmost limits of human possibilities. She might have received some tutelage from the devil, but she never sold her soul. Nonetheless, all her slashes could only cut air. From the first glance, the retreating Eleonore might appear to be at a disadvantage, but her arms were still locked together, her expression still gleaming in superiority. There is no way she can seize all of the Beatrice’s slashes with her eyes, for they are but momentarily glimmers of light. There is no way she can surpass the speed of lightning. Nonetheless, she dodges. Nonetheless, they can’t find their target. /\ Beatrice se move na velocidade de um raio, e Eleonore reage a ela perfeitamente bem. The strength of a clash between the kinetic energy of lightning and a kick infused with monstrous power defies the scope of language. Beatrice flew, crashing through a pillar, smashing into the wall with force that made the bedeviled castle itself quaver. She might still be alive, but will she stand? /\ O impacto de Beatrice indo na velocidade do raio com um chutinho casual de Eleonore fez toda Valhalla tremer. Schmeizers opened fire. A scream from within the mantle, followed by the sounds of a blade piercing through the metal. Eleonore: “Yes! That’s better! Come at me!” /\ Beatrice, enquanto ferida e desnorteada, reflete e corta ao meio centenas de balas. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfQUL_n89XM /\ Reinhard é capaz de evocar sua legião quando quiser. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okSiRnZ2ryw (2:17) /\ Sua legião, a LDO, chega aos milhões, cada qual capaz de destruir uma cidade, com alguns podendo destruir países instantaneamente. Not to mention buildings, not to mention if the fire would be lightning, and thoughts and ideas don't matter. It's never affected his fist to mean the end of history. Therefore, of course, would be the dark Kamui and the same thing. If 殴reba, only to blow away. That's the end of the existence of dark. Even without thinking deeply, it means the collapse of the world order. Think of it, this guy is not at all to depend. Do not show even the slightest interest. "Night is gone, so how did. Will things come to an end if things are broken to me. /\ Os punhos de Machina podem apagar até conceitos da existências. "An enormous fireball* erupts within the amusement park- engulfing the entire complex within seconds-, its greedy flames eating through trees and buildings alike. The temperature within the center of the explosion reaches many thousands of degrees in an incredible display of firepower as the surroundings are transformed into a scorching inferno." /\ As chamas de Eleonore alcançam milhares de graus, além do fato de que ela explodiu um parque inteiro casualmente, derretendo construções inteiras. So exactly lightning speed or speed as Cain gradually catch up with me. This guy in this hulking, have hail of rifle on it faster than me-- /\ Tubal Cain se move na velocidade de um raio, e ele é vastamente inferior aos Einherjar. My breath and heartbeat alike come to an abrupt halt. My flesh, bone, and soul are cracking as he snaps through them. /\ Os socos de Machina destroem até a alma. He rains down blows upon me that exceed the raw force of any bombing raid, blasting me into the stands of the Colosseum. /\ Os socos de Machina são mais fortes do que bombardeios. Even if even for just a moment in historical existence or events, the concept will be forced to not exist. /\ Os socos de Machina apagam qualquer coisa da existência conceitual, desde que tenham existido por um só momento da história. Reinhard: "Eighth SS Calvary Division" Ren: "Ah" But with that roaring battle cry I am halted in my tracks as the floor beneath me erupts in a seething detonation- a group of skulls erected in my path as a barrier. /\ A ativação de Gladsheimr de Reinhard explode o chão e ergue muros de crânios para protegê-lo. Reinhard's Gladsheimr is home to many millions of Einherjar. /\ Valhalla/Gladsheimr é a casa para vários milhões de Einherjar, soldados da LDO. The Einherjar('s existence) possess(es) no concept of death. /\ Os membros da LDO evocados por Reinhard não possuem o conceito da morte. The holy golden lance of destruction draws near- it's speed capable of matching Schreiber, its blow- deadly as Machina's, and its tip is unable to miss; not unlike Eleonore's flames. /\ Descrição da Longinuslanze - A lança sagrada que sempre vai mais rápida do que o oponente, como Schreiber, seus toque que apaga qualquer um da existência, como Machina, e com uma ponta que não pode errar, como as chamas de Eleonore. Escape is an impossibility- the world from which wicked flames leap attacks are absolute (lit: absolute hits/hitting). There is no manner from which one can run, the crimson flames kiss leaves none alive. In what method does this system operate? In the form of a warhead, ever-pursuing its target.. or, perhaps, an explosion expanding off to infinity? (literally 'infinite', 無限) /\ É impossível de se desviar ou escapar das chamas de Eleonore. Creation of a rule. Produces a world that fulfills the craving of the soul. /\ Briah's são descritas como leis do universo, criadas pelos desejos mais profundos da alma do usuário. Malice. Malice. The root of the universe where all events takes place smites a judgment of mortality upon the target. With just a single hit everything will be annihilated, leaving nothing, not even the last vestiges of existence. /\ A Briah de Worf - O universo julga o oponente, caso Worf o atinja, e caso o oponente seja maligno, ele será apagado da existência. The bursting roar of an exploding atmosphere obliterates buildings, and smashes up asphalt. It's as if an unseen titan went on a wild rampage. However, even nature's gravity is shake-off by hyper-acceleration. In that instant the town turns into a mountain of rubble and debris, because that 'man' has reached escape velocity by simply running around. /\ Só de correr, Wolfgang Schreiber desafiou as leis da gravidade e explodiu uma vila. The compatibly is the worst, isn't this the worst case scenario? Even thought both demonstrates infinite velocity the reason for each skill is quite different. Like a person that can run faster* and a person that can run faster than anyone**. * Time bending skill **Always faster than you skill or you can't catch/touch me skill. /\ Schreiber sempre irá mais rápido do que o oponente, quando ativa sua Briah. Like I'd let you go, it's not over yet. The fireball, little by little began to spread gradually. It's an unthinkable phenomenon. Once the (initial) explosive saturation had reached its peak, it will further expand hereafter. My Cannon never misses and will continues to purse the enemy until it's swallowed. /\ As bolas de fogo de Eleonore podem se expandir para sempre, até atingirem o oponente. Therefore, in a time-frame of less then one percent of a second. A conversation had been completed within a time frame spanning less than a single moment /\ Os caras tiveram uma conversa inteira em menos de um centésimo de um segundo. An attack by means of a Holy Relic, physical and spiritual, won't be stopped if both of these fronts are not protected /\ Ataques de Relíquias Sagradas atingem o corpo físico e alma. A spiritual armor, proportionate to the number of human beings killed, is always worn. /\ Usuários de Relíquias Sagradas possuem armaduras espirituais. They (the LDO), without exception, receive a spiritual divine protection via astrology called the Black Round Table, sorcery in which the Arcana's representations are included /\ Todos os membros do LDO tem proteção espiritual. "Spem metus sequitur" With a shudder of excitement never felt before, he congeals and contracts every star of creation. "Disce Liebens" ――Dark Heavenly Body Creation―― /\ Mercurius ajunta e comprime todas as estrelas da criação. "Sic itur ad astra" And now, regardless of whether or not she knew it, the Snake began his pursuit of the raging crimson Rubedo- her flames wrapping him in a seething embrace- as he formed an anomaly in the gravity of hyperspace.... ...giving birth to a singularity attracting the skein of a galaxy. "Dura lex sed lex" Under any notion of common sense, those who are sucked into his phenomena- known commonplace as the 'Great Attractor'- do not live to tell the tale. /\ Mercurius é capaz de criar buracos negros. As Rusalka's darkened grasp restricts the Snake, his ('true') strength is leeched away by a frenzied Wilhelm. And with this, Reinhard's own power is enhanced. /\ O poder da Legião, quando é aumentado, aumenta o de Reinhard também, e Willhelm é capaz de praticar vampirismo, sugando a energia e poder dos adversários. All at once, the stars began a rapid increase in density; reaching heights of over 20,000 more than all previous amounts. No doubt, this act smashed the lives of countless past beings. Mercury flashed a faint smile, blissfully unaware of the surrounding occurences. Indeed, this is the Almighty fool. Such is the nature of the "Throne". "Ira furor brevis est" Once again, the language from beyond the universe was sung. There is no question to it, whenever this man lived his days, it was in a different spacetime- a separate "Throne". That is, to expound, an arte extinguished with the death of the old gods, unknown by any and all others. If Reinhard was to be anything less than a peer of "that thing", it would mean nothing short of total destruction. The stars were crushed, compressed down to a size that could fit on the top of one's palm and then―― "Sequere Naturam" --the burning spheres of light burst outwards, eerily soundless, as a God-rending hellfire. ――Supernova Explosion―― Reinhard: "Aaaaaaaaaaarargggggggghhhhhh―――！" The power, the horror that he is naturally unaware of. And that is why the soul who deserves this challenge above all is the one who loves Ougon the very most. Reinhard:"Dance, my Einherjar! Bring me victory most fortuitous!" ... Samiel: "Muspellzheimr Lævateinn" Hell fire clashes with hell fire. Although there is a great discrepancy in the scale of the attacks, she (Samiel) has love- the burning loyalty to her Lord and Master! /\ Mercurius é capaz de comprimir todas as estrelas que já existiram e bombardear o oponente com elas, e na sua forma de Deus Hadou, com Eleonore ascendida, ela é capaz de combater contra as chamas utilizando suas próprias chamas. A moment later, the meteoric impacts of the darkened beast began to transform-- "Miðgarðr Völsunga Saga" The hero became steel incarnate, a single blow (of his) smashing the concept of attacks-related phenomena. /\ Os socos de Machina esmagam conceitos. Reinhard Heydrich is the Dweller in the Grave. With him all things meet their destruction, and with him they are sealed within his Valhalla*Hell, transformed into undying slaves. /\ Os membros da LDO evocados por Reinhard são imortais. She shot the spear of flame that can reach to several ten thousands of Celsius with the momentum of a cannon shell. /\ As chamas de Eleonore alcançam dezenas de milhares de graus celsius. But, nevertheless they are immortal heroes (Einherjar). Rather than living organisms, inside the inferno that kiss all things into ashes, they are still able to attack because it is nothing but their paranormal endurance and repeated regenerative ability without end allowed them to do so. /\ Os três Einherjar são ditos como serem resistentes e regenerarem rápido o suficiente para poderem sobreviver dentro do universo de chamas de Eleonore, que devoram a matéria e a alma. In order to ambush the violent storm, he poured out all of his power and soul. The blades on the back fluttered like wings, while he unleashed the fastest slash he has. ――They didn't hit. He avoided them. He dodged them. Not even a graze can be inflicted. Indeed in this ten thousandth seconds or less, as it was turned into a chase, he poured more than hundreds of attacks toward Schreiber yet all of them were slipped through The reflex and agility to bounce around while on air, even absurdity is still a long way to be put away. /\ Schreiber desviou de centenas de golpes em 1/10.000 de segundo. At the same time, the burning heat of the red flame surrounds the continuous floor leading to the square. In this world, there is no oxygen nor hiding place. Only the inferno that burns away everything, filled in even the gap of an inch. It will never disappear, it will never become weak and neither nothing can run away from it. /\ Descrição do universo de chamas de Eleonore. Ele é completamente feito de fogo (Ou seja, é impossível "desviar" das chamas), não existe oxigênio lá, e é impossível de apagar as ditas chamas. The roaring Schreiber who shattered all ran down is still one step faster than Ren. As his entire body is being burned by the flame of Eleonore and with the terrific amount of blood gushing from his right eye, it can be said that there is no bottom for his entire legion. Indeed, as long as he still have them, he can regenerate from any damage while playing the role of the fastest. /\ Schreiber está no dito mundo de Eleonore, e sobrevive, regenerando-se de boas, continuamente. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5vyDZcBjXg /\ Methuselah cria uma explosão de trevas que se espalha por todo o céu, de todo o continente. Não é especificado no vídeo, mas é o que acontece. http://i9.mangareader.net/dies-irae-amantes-amentes/3/dies-irae-amantes-amentes-7458871.jpg /\ Rusalka pressiona Ren usando seu poder. http://i3.mangareader.net/dies-irae-amantes-amentes/3/dies-irae-amantes-amentes-7458961.jpg /\ Descrição da Ewigkeit. http://imgur.com/8vLqnex /\ Perfil de Reinhard. (Japonês) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7YD1l6qjCo /\ Reinhard V.S. Mercurius. 「Ab Ovo Usque Ad Mala」 再度紡ぎ出される異界の言霊。遥か太古の、かつ外宇宙の言語が超次元座を軋ませながら氾濫する。 He began to sing the language of the different dimension again. The ancient language of the Outer Universe/Space overflowing from the jarring Hyperdimensional Throne. それがかつて、水銀流出の遠因となった“先代”の御業であると知る者はもはやいない。 No longer can anyone know the works of “Predecessor” anymore because of the Emanation of Mercury. 「Omnia Fert Aetas」 その場所とは、すなわち太極座。既存の法を流れ出させている事象の中心、宇宙の核だ。 That is place is none other than the Taikyoku Throne. The Nucleus of the Universe, the Center where all phenomena emanated from the existing Law. それは無論、単純な徒歩や飛翔で辿り付ける場所ではない。一種の超次元空間であり、言語で説明できない極点だ。 Of course that is not the place where one can reach by walking and flying. It is some sort of Hyperdimensional Space, an extreme point that cannot be described by any language. To even the weakest Hadou/Gudou God, the Throne is nothing more than a tool to use, in addition to being able to both affect and even outright destroy it. Additionally, the force of “Taikyoku” (Which all Hadou/Gudou Gods use as their power source) is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Furthermore, within the Hyperdimensional Space of the Throne, the concept of time itself does not exist in any manner. /\ Natureza hiperversal d'O Trono それが証拠に油断は皆無。全員が初手から全力を発揮する気だ。シュライバーの加速はさらにさらに、音速の千倍を超えて速くなる。 この世の誰も、何者も、彼を追い抜けないし捕まえられない。競う相手が光であれば、それすら超えてみせると誓う世界法則の突破現象。 そうした渇望を具現する、ここに凶獣の求道が炸裂した。 /\ Schreiber indo mais de Mach 1000. Aquele que possuir a Longinuslanze tem a capacidade de controlar o universo. (No sentido administrativo) Mercurius e Reinhard dizem que vão destruir tudo na existência. Um toque de Rusalka paralisou Ren. Ren sobreviveu um chute que jogou ele vários metros de distância e entortou barras de ferro, pré-Ewigkeit. Wilhelm constata que vai destruir a Cidade de Suwaraha. Ren Pré-Ewigkeit desvia de ataques subsônicos. Wilhelm pode matar pessoas com um olhar. Marie é uma singularidade que existe além da vida e da morte, imortal e perpétua. Rusalka cura Ren com um toque, removendo a sua dor. Rusalka nocauteou Ren com um toque. Wilhelm entende uma conversa sem nenhuma dificuldade a centenas de metros de distância, em meio a barulho e num ângulo ruim, podendo até mesmo ouvir perfeitamente as palavras de Sakurai Kei. Kasumi, enquanto "semi-possuída", explodiu um boneco de treino com um golpe. Sakurai constata que nada além de uma bomba nuclear poderia sequer ferir um membro da LDO como Wilhelm ou Rusalka. Ren percorre 4 quilômetros em dez minutos, sem parar e sem se cansar. Spinne chuta com força o suficiente para arrebentar Ren através de um poste de metal. Spinne dilacera bancos e grades de metal com um golpe casual. Ren na sua Assiah sobrevive um golpe de fios capazes de cortar aço. Ren manipula a percepção do tempo dele próprio. Marie, enquanto humana, podia facilmente aniquilar grupos de homens simplesmente por tocá-los, graças á Maldição da Guilhotina. Um espectro da manifestação incompleta de Reinhard causou distorções no espaço, tamanho o seu poder. Reinhard quase esmagou Valerian Trifa somente com seu poder espiritual, enquanto numa forma com uma fração do poder da sua Assiah. Note que Valerian Trifa possui uma resistência tão grande que nem mesmo os Três Comandantes da LDO conseguem feri-lo, além da Briah de Machina. A mera presença da forma incompleta de Reinhard tinha poder o suficiente para reduzir Ren á cinzas. Shirou resiste, sem dificuldade alguma, á uma miasma e sentimento de terror que reduziriam homens comuns ao desespero e terror. Shirou desvia de várias estacas de Wilhelm em sua Yetzirah através do Déja Vù. Shirou utiliza uma bomba de nitrogênio líquido para derrotar Wilhelm temporariamente, destruindo-o a nível celular. Tubal Cain é mais rápido do que Ren, e se move praticamente na velocidade do raio. Ren supera a velocidade do raio. O poder de Margueritte de Bois Justice foi dito como sendo capaz de matar qualquer coisa, contanto que acertasse o pescoço do oponente. Shirou sobrevive ser jogado a velocidades supersônicas. Schreiber, pré-Ewigkeit, massacra um grande número de policiais. Schreiber chuta William pré-Ewigkeit com tanta força que ele é jogado a vários metros no ar e demole uma parede, e ele sobrevive. A luta entre Schreiber e Wilhelm causou a explosão de um carro, e o jogou no ar. Beatrice sobrevive um contra-ataque de Wilhelm, e também sobrevive ser lançada a vários metros no ar, sem dano algum. Colocando poder como perspectiva, Rusalka analisa Beatrice, Eleonore, Wilhelm e Schreiber. De acordo ela, Beatrice é um 5, Eleonore e Wilhelm são 7, enquanto Schreiber é 9. Uma pessoa normal como Liza Brenner é 1. Aí ela analisa Reinhard e Mercurius... Reinhard pré-Ewigkeit arrebenta todo mundo. Primeiro, derruba Eleonore e quebra seu braço sem esforço algum, só de mexer o braço, e aterroriza Schreiber. Depois, facilmente derruba Schreiber e arranca o olho dele. Depois, derruba Beatrice sem esforço algum. E por fim, esmaga todos os ossos e órgãos de Wilhelm com um soco, matando ele praticamente na hora. Trifa, que possui piscometria e telepatia, foi completamente incapaz de ler a mente ou entender as emoções de Reinhard e Mercurius pré-Ewigkeit. Eleonore dispersa uma tempestade, evapora a água da chuva e vaporiza um Parque de Diversões inteiro, com chamas que superam 10.000 graus celsius. Note que ela tinha, no máximo, 1/3 de seu poder. Eleonore tem super-sentidos e pode ler a mente dos outros, além de que é dito que é impossível fugir dos disparos de seu canhão. Qualquer membro da LDO pode causar destruição em larga escala, do nível da destruição que Eleonore causou. Eleonore pode reduzir distritos inteiros a cinzas. Um feitiço de Rusalka foi capaz de atrair todos os estudantes de Tsukinowa de volta á escola, mesmo ela estando abandonada. A Briah de Wilhelm causa uma exaustão e enfraquecimento graves instantaneamente, drenando tudo de sua força vital e energia, até coisas inanimadas, e ele pode resfriar o ambiente instantaneamente e disparar dezenas de milhares de estacas de uma só vez. Tubal Cain ganha os poderes de todos que mata. Rusalka pode invocar vermes gigantes feitos de trevas. Wilhelm pode criar estacas até mesmo no meio do ar. A Guilhotina de Ren pode matar conceitualmente qualquer coisa desde que atinja seu pescoço, até Reinhard e Mercurius. Ren é dito novamente como tendo superado a velocidade do raio, e Cain é constatado como sendo impossível de se derrotar sem superar a velocidade do raio. Eleonore pode se teletransportar. Ren pode desacelerar o tempo até o ponto que até mesmo raios ficam paralisados, como mostrado aqui. Um soco de Machina é dito como tendo o poder de acabar com todos os conflitos, e exemplifica isso quando acaba com a manipulação temporal de Ren com um soco no ar, como mostrado aqui. No mesmo feito, também derrota Cain com um soco casual, anula sua intangibilidade e o próprio Cain é constatado como tendo o poder de cortar montanhas. Schreiber pode absorver almas e analisar o que quer aprender delas após uma análise cuidadosa. Schreiber demonstra uma mira incrível. Mesmo na Assiah, Schreiber é tão rápido que ele é invisível no ponto de vista de Ren na Yetzirah e Shirou. Schreiber, na sua Yetzirah, constata que nem o som, nem a luz podem superá-lo em velocidade. Ren pode desacelerar o tempo ao seu redor em milhares de vezes. Schreiber rasga o espaço, e tanto Ren como Sakurai sobrevivem. Schreiber na sua Yetzirah possui energia cinética comparável com a de um cometa. Kei pode se tornar intangível como fogo, fazendo com que até mesmo ataques que atingem a alma não a firam. Shirou consegue prever onde Schreiber vai aparecer, e rasga, sem dificuldade ou hesitação, o próprio braço simplesmente para bater em Schreiber. A Briah de Schreiber o deixaria sempre mais rápido do que todo mundo. Trifa soca através de Schreiber, "matando-o", e é mostrado que os Einherjar de Reinhard não possuem o conceito da morte. Mercurius prevê o resultado do jogo de xadrez dele e de Reinard, e mostra que o "jogo" são, na realidade, os eventos de Dies Irae, demonstrando que podem manipular os eventos á vontade, além de constatarem que o tabuleiro é o universo e que Reinhard poderia destruí-lo. Tubal Cain apodrece tudo nas suas proximidades, com uma intensidade maior do que o poder de Wilhelm. Tubal Cain possui várias Briahs, e não só isso, mas ele pode infundir veneno nos oponentes. Nenhum ataque de Kei Sakurai funciona em Trifa. O corpo de Valeria Trifa é dito como sendo imune a tudo, e somente o punho de Machina funcionaria, pois seu punho é aquilo que traz destruição absoluta, independente da lógica e razão. Em sua Briah, Beatrice supera a velocidade do raio, e é dito que somente Ren e Schreiber com suas Briah's são capazes de superá-la em velocidade nesse estado. Longinuslanze Testament é constatada como sendo capaz de perfurar qualquer um no mundo físico, independente das suas Briahs e poderes. Reinhard, com a sua Briah, instantaneamente teletransporta todos que desejar para o seu castelo, a Gladsheimr. Todos os eventos de Dies Irae foram apenas um plano de Mercurius para evitar o tédio e repetição eternas. Mercurius não só fica mais poderoso dentro da Gladsheimr, mas ela é desconectada do Mundo da Repetição, o multiverso de Mercurius. Reinhard constata que vai devorar o passado, o presente e o futuro. Somente o carisma e poder mental de Reinhard podem controlar os Três Comandantes. O calor passivo da Assiah de Eleonore é comparável com o de uma explosão nuclear. Eleonore dá um chute que faz toda a Gladsheimr tremer. Um soco da Yetzirah de Machina pode parar tudo, até mesmo o bater do coração e a respiração alheia. A Briah de Beatrice a transforma em "flashes de luz", na encarnação do raio em si. Eleonore pode criar uma bola de fogo que cresce eternamente até atingir os oponentes, e ela pode reduzir toda a Gladsheimr a cinzas. Enquanto isso, Beatrice corre mais rápido do que a expansão da bola de fogo, além dela poder selar a arma de Eleonore a um nível mental. Eleonore casualmente eleva a temperatura de um local em vários graus. A Briah falsa de Eleonore é constatada como tendo a potência de uma bomba nuclear. Eleonore pode teletransportar pessoas para um universo de fogo onde tudo está perpetuamente coberto por chamas, tornando a evasão impossível. A voz de Mercurius faz Muspellheimr tremular, além de fazer Eleonore hesitar. A lança de Reinhard é constatada como tendo a velocidade de Schreiber, a precisão de Eleonore e o poder todo-aniquilador de Machina. É até mesmo constatado que é impossível de desviar dela, por ela literalmente não poder errar seu alvo. Reinhard quase nocauteia Ren com um soco que, na percepção de Reinhard, tem a mesma força do que alguém faria carinho num filhote de gato, além de derrubar Kei com um olhar, e isso tudo apenas em sua Assiah e com 7 Suásticas abertas. Todos que tocam a Longinuslanze Testament, exceto por Reinhard, tem seu corpo e alma queimados. Ren, na Eine Faust Scherzo, é super-efetivo em destruir mortos-vivos, por negar a sua existência. Mercurius ignora um golpe da Yetzirah de Reinhard, com 7 Suásticas abertas. Mercurius anula todas as Suásticas com um gesto da sua mão, literalmente esmagando-as. Sieglinde Eberwein pode ler mentes e possui clarividência. Sieglinde constata que, não só Reinhard e Mercurius estão além da sua possibilidade de afetar, mas que a Doppleladler tem os meios de derrotar Valeria Trifa. Sieglinde pode ler toda a vida de uma pessoa só de vê-la, sabendo até das coisas que a pessoa já esqueceu. Sieglinde facilmente lê a mente de várias pessoas em rápida sucessão. A Doppleladler, usando a Guilhotina, foi capaz de anular a armadura espiritual dos membros da LDO. Como explicado aqui, que não só a armadura foi anulada, mas seus sentidos de dor e mágicos foram reduzidos, se não anulados. Spinne facilmente esquiva-se de várias balas. Kyouka dá um golpe capaz de partir homens ao meio. Kai pode envolver a si mesmo numa "armadura" de podridão que destrói tudo que o tocar. Balas e espadas, por exemplo, se decompõem e quebram ao atingi-lo. Kai golpeia com a Wewelsburg Longinus com tamanha força que Kyouka crê que seria capaz de partir montanhas. Sieglinde sabe quando qualquer um da Doppleladler é morto. Sieglinde possui telepatia, psicometria, clarividência e um certo grau de precognição e telecinese. Kai desintegra todas as estacas de Wilhelm só com o seu poder passivo, e facilmente joga ele voando. A mera presença de uma sombra de uma fração do poder de Reinhard racha e causa pressão em dezenas de milhares de toneladas de aço e concreto, atormentando o mar e rachando uma ponte. Shirou é preciso o suficiente para atingir Wilhelm múltiplas vezes em todos os pontos vitais usando uma pistola. Note que Wilhelm é invisível no ponto de vista de Shirou, sendo no máximo um borrão indistinto, e que Wilhelm não sente nenhum dos seus tiros. O Déja Vù de Shirou permite que ele desvie de vários ataques de Wilhelm, mesmo que não consiga vê-los. O poder da Briah altera a realidade conforme o desejo mais profundo do usuário. As sombras de Rusalka paralisam não só o corpo, mas a própria existência, mente e alma daqueles capturados por ela. Rusalka pode ler informação a partir dos cadáveres alheios. As feridas de Ren, todas gravíssimas e ferindo corpo e alma, já se fecham em questão de poucas horas. A Longinuslanze Testament não pode enferrujar, decompor ou quebrar. Reinhard pode ressuscitar as pessoas. A Briah, usando Manipulação da Lei, altera a realidade de acordo o desejo do usuário. Ren pode desacelerar o tempo tanto que, quando Cain detonou uma janela usando um dos seus raios, Ren viu os destroços caindo em câmera lenta, e os usou para escalar de volta para a torre. Uma criança capaz de ver a "cor" do coração das pessoas é incapaz de ver a cor do coração de Mercurius. Valeria Trifa não só podia "ler mentes"; ele podia ler tudo, de todas as coisas, sejam vivas, sejam mortas. A Briah de Wilhelm fica mais poderosa se ele utilizá-la quando já está de noite. Ren, com a sua Briah, pode dar mil ataques no tempo em que Trifa daria dez. A única razão da Longinuslanze não atingir diretamente nem matar Ren instantaneamente é por, além dela não ser utilizada por Reinhard, o usuário ter dúvidas em sua confiança sobre ele. Reinhard e Mercurius fazem Gladsheimr tremer com suas risadas. Marie é constatada como tendo uma alma tão potente quanto a de Reinhard. Ao deparar-se com Reinhard, o corpo de Ren foi "destruído" e "reconstruído", se tornando mais forte, ao ponto que resistiu a pressão á pressão outrora esmagadora de Reinhard sem dano algum. Reinhard não leva dano algum ao ser golpeado no pescoço pela guilhotina de Ren. Note que Reinhard estava com uma fração de uma fração de seu poder real, e ainda na sua Assiah. Reinhard racha Margueritte de Bois Justice e a destrói com um aperto. A forma espectral de Reinhard, a que resistiu a um ataque de Ren sem levar dano e quebrou Margueritte de Bois Justice casualmente, estava usando apenas alguns décimos, senão centésimos de seu poder. Marie pode ler mentes. Shirou, com seu Déja Vù, sabe que já lutou com Wilhelm antes e já sabe que ele vai sobreviver á luta, não importa o que faça. Wilhelm pode achar Trifa com seus sentidos quando ele se esconde, quando qualquer outra pessoa da LDO é incapaz de encontrá-lo. Tanto que Trifa até lhe considera tendo uma percepção muito superior a de Kei, Liza, dentre outros. Eleonore cria chamas muito mais potentes do que as de Sakurai, e ela é capaz de emitir energia o suficiente para instantaneamente vaporizar um hospital inteiro e todo mundo lá dentro. Note que esse "todo mundo" inclui Ren, Kei, Cain e Liza. Liza pode arrancar o próprio olho e usá-lo como uma câmera. Eleonore possui no mínimo dez vezes mais almas do que Kei. Eleonore cria chamas quentes o suficiente para vaporizar aço. Todos os ataques liberados por Eleonore na luta contra Ren no hospital tinham no máximo metade de seu poder, e estavam ainda em sua Assiah. Marie demonstra a sua capacidade de ler emoções novamente, podendo ler até mesmo as emoções de Eleonore. O toque de Marie instantaneamente decapita Eleonore. Eleonore pode curar Marie da ferida que a fez ter sentimentos, e re-transformá-la em uma simples guilhotina novamente. Eleonore dispara chamas capazes de vaporizar um hospital inteiro, junto com Kei e Liza. Eleonore facilmente supera Marie e a joga contra uma parede. Note que Marie deve ser, ao menos, tão poderosa quanto Ren. Eleonore considera Ren lento demais. Um golpe de Tubal Cain é tão rápido que Ren acha milagroso ele ter conseguido bloqueá-lo, e foi tão forte que jogou Ren através de vários andares do hospital até a sala onde Kasumi estava. Os disparos de Eleonore não erram, perseguindo os oponentes até atingi-los. Rusalka é sobrehumanamente forte, e é dita como sendo capaz de matar Rea em um instante, e demonstra poder ler mentes. A sede de sangue de Wilhelm pode rachar o chão, tremer uma igreja inteira e causar dano físico em pessoas, tendo até mesmo nocauteado Rea. Um acerto direto das estacas de Wilhelm pode mumificar uma pessoa instantaneamente. Wilhelm constata que, apesar de Shirou até ser bom, os únicos capazes de superá-lo em força física na LDO são Machina e Tubal Cain. Não só isso, mas o "cabo de guerra" de Shirou e Wilhelm resiste á força equivalente a dez toneladas que os dois colocam nela. As balas da pistola de Shirou após adquirir a Relíquia de Rusalka podem ferir Wilhelm. A Relíquia de Rusalka é extremamente versátil, podendo criar qualquer instrumento de tortura, e no caso de Shirou, podendo até mesmo criar balas. Wilhelm atira estacas numa cadência comparável com uma M61 Vulcan, que caso não saibam, dá 60 tiros por segundo. Wilhelm desvia de várias balas quase a queima-roupa, e é notado que as balas explodiam a centímetros da cara de Wilhelm e se transformavam em agulhas, dificultando o desvio, mas Wilhelm ainda consegue esquivar-se. Rusalka pode acelerar sua regeneração através de sua magia, podendo facilmente realizar regeneração celular em meio de um combate, e ela pode reduzir a dor sentida. A risada de Schreiber destrói a lua falsa de Wilhelm. Mercurius criou o mundo da recorrência eterna, pintando todo o cosmo - composto de incontáveis linhas temporais alternativas - com a sua Lei. É constatado que mesmo se alguém conseguisse matá-lo, isso causaria o genocídio de toda a raça humana. Um raio de Tubal Cain é tão poderoso que Ren, que é atingido de raspão, é derrubado e é momentaneamente paralisado, mas Valeria, que recebeu todo o ataque na cara, não sentiu absolutamente nada. A Lei de Marie superou a Lei de Mercurius. Isaak, com apenas três anos, já tinha o corpo de alguém de sete anos e era considerado gênio, com fluência em seis línguas. É constatado que mesmo se dezenas de milhares de Keis atacassem Valeria, ele não sentiria nada. Machina pode se teletransportar. Schreiber pode manipular os cadáveres alheios, para que mandem mensagens em seu nome. O grito de guerra de Machina causa um terremoto, e é dito que é capaz de destruir o espaço em si. É dito que Machina é o melhor manipulador das almas de toda a LDO, podendo superar até Reinhard em si. Os golpes de Machina na sua Yetzirah podem ferir Valeria Trifa. Note que Machina, apesar de próximo, nem estava em seu poder total. A Relíquia Sagrada de Valeria Trifa - o corpo de Reinhard - lhe garante resistência física, mágica e temporal absolutas. Os golpes de Machina são incapazes de ferir o corpo de Reinhard, mas conseguem destruir a alma de Valeria em seu interior. Eleonore ignora um golpe de Tubal Cain. Mesmo sem feri-la, Tubal Cain conseguiu jogá-la para longe com um raio. Com um grito, Eleonore racha e dispersa eletricidade. Eleonore incinera Tubal Cain com facilidade. Schreiber não só aparenta ser invisível ao ponto de vista de Ren tamanha a sua velocidade, como também supera a velocidade de escape, desafia a gravidade e destrói edifícios apenas por se mover. Eleonore ignora um ataque surpresa de Kei, e pressente a sua vinda apenas de sentir a sua sede de sangue. Eleonore facilmente supera Kei em habilidade, e a nocauteia com um soco. O soco de Machina em sua Briah é constatado como podendo acabar com qualquer coisa da existência com um impacto - conceitos, pessoas, animais, tudo, contanto que a coisa em si tenha uma história. O soco de Machina ignora todas as defesas. Machina apaga o braço de Valeria da existência com o toque de sua Briah, e seus socos acertam a alma dele com precisão. A luta entre os dois também cria uma sede de sangue tão poderosa que cria uma "barreira" invisível, e racha o concreto. Reinhard aniquila quase um milhão de pessoas - uma cidade inteira - só de invocar a sua Briah. Os Três Comandantes são capazes de desafiar a gravidade, e Schreiber casualmente cai a velocidades supersônicas. Eleonore é capaz de levitar. Isaak pode tomar o corpo dos outros, e de absorver pessoas com um toque. Reinhard, incompleto - 7 Suásticas - e usando apenas a sua Assiah facilmente apara os ataques de Ren, Kei e Shirou ao mesmo tempo. Isaak é capaz de realizar ataques mentais poderosos. O mero ato de olhar a Longinuslanze pode incinerar almas e levar pessoas á insanidade. Reinhard desvia de um golpe de Ren a distâncias extremamente próximas, e eles trocam golpes tão rapidamente que é dito que os ecos dos ataques só vieram mais tarde, "como os lamentos da morte das leis da física". Reinhard se move mais rápido do que Ren consegue ver, e facilmente rebate mais de cinquenta golpes dados em um décimo de um milissegundo. Reinhard possui todos os conhecimentos e habilidades de todas as almas que absorveu, que numeram milhões. Reinhard, antes de atingir o seu ápice, demole um quinto de uma cidade com um golpe. Machina pulveriza uma torre inteira, e Ren sobrevive a uma queda de 150 metros de altura. Ren consegue abrir uma ferida superficial no pescoço de Reinhard. Schreiber é capaz de atingir pseudo-voo, tamanha a sua velocidade, e casualmente vai mais rápido do que o som de seu próprio grito. Schreiber pode esmagar corpos e almas com sua velocidade, e ele é dito como tendo transcendido as leis da física. Um soco casual de Machina tem a força de um bombardeio. Ren ergue um bloco de concreto do tamanho do ar e o joga em Machina, só conseguindo desacelerá-lo levemente. Ren e Machina desviam de golpes um do outro. Para cada dez ataques que Ren dava, Machina só conseguia retribuir dois ou três, mas ainda assim a luta estava num empate. Eleonore casualmente rebate a espada de Kei com a mão. Eleonore facilmente supera Kei em combate mano-a-mano, e ainda invoca explosões só de estalar os dedos. Eleonore pode invocar armas de fogo, minas, explosivos e até mesmo tanques que ferem corpo e alma. Kei desvia de um ataque de Eleonore e a surpreende com sua velocidade. Eleonore quebra a ponta de Relíquia Sagrada de Kei só de levar o seu ataque. A Yetzirah de Eleonore rasga o próprio espaço para ser invocada. Machina pode acabar com qualquer história e conceito com um acerto. Machina pode aniquilar até mesmo Reinhard com um golpe da sua Briah, e de novo, ela é constatada como sendo capaz de aniquilar qualquer coisa com uma história. Ren, com a ajuda de Marie, consegue "criar" uma nova história no momento em que é atingido pela Briah de Machina, e parar o tempo nesse exato momento, deixando a sua história num "0" permanente. Ren conseguiria paralisar Machina, caso ele tentasse resistir usando seu próprio poder. Ren constata que Machina poderia matar Reinhard. Na Atziluth, Ren constata que Reinhard jamais o superaria em velocidade. Reinhard resiste á Lei de Ren, usando a sua própria Lei. Atziluth!Reinhard pode invocar exércitos, armas de tiroteio e bombardeios para atingir seus inimigos. Atziluth!Reinhard invoca dezenas de baionetas para atacar Ren. Reinhard possui todos os poderes de todas as pessoas de sua Legião. Reinhard utiliza a Briah de Wilhelm, e depois a da Rusalka. Atziluth!Ren possui sua própria Legião, podendo usar seus poderes, como a de Beatrice, Kei e Rusalka. Reinhard usa a Briah de Eleonore. Reinhard e Ren se confrontam, Reinhard usando a Briah de Eleonore, Ren utilizando a de Beatrice. Ren atravessa as chamas de Reinhard usando a Briah de Beatrice. Reinhard utiliza a Briah de Schreiber. A Longinuslanze tem a precisão de Eleonore, a velocidade de Schreiber e o poder aniquilador de Machina. O confronto de Atziluth!Ren e Atziluth!Reinhard fez o espaço em si tremer. Através de seus poderes, Rea pode retirar as almas absorvidas por Reinhard, ás dezenas de milhares por segundo. Marie pode ler mentes. O mero grito de Cain quase destrói uma igreja. Uma minúscula parte da Gladsheimr, comandada por Isaak, facilmente restringiu Kei. A voz de Machina ecoa como um trovão, e um coliseu inteiro treme com seus passos. Enquanto Reinhard viver, todos os seus Einherjar vão ressuscitar eternamente, e é dito que todos que morrem e morrerem, assim que o castelo se manifestar, vão se juntar á Reinhard. Rusalka consegue parar Machina, mas ela nota que apenas isso. Seu poder, normalmente capaz de parar um batalhão, mal mal consegue restringir Machina. Assim que tentou seriamente, Machina supera a paralisia de Rusalka. Machina oblitera assentos de um coliseu com um soco, e seus socos são ditos como possuindo o poder de um míssil balístico. A sombra consumidora de Rusalka já era dela antes de ingressar na LDO. Liza pode livremente invocar Tubal Cain. Eleonore ignorou um golpe com força total de Tubal Cain. Eleonore vaporiza Tubal Cain com uma brasa de seu cigarro. Liza ignorou ser fuzilada, bombardeada e incinerada, persistindo apesar da dor e dos ferimentos mortais. Trifa dá um poderoso ataque telepático em Schreiber, embora a resistência de Schreiber seja tamanha que o próprio Trifa sinta dor mental. Trifa persiste mesmo após ter perdido sangue o suficiente para matar um humano normal. Schreiber racha o espaço, os céus e a terra com um urro. A Gladsheimr tem seu espao distorcido. Trifa persiste mesmo após ser destroçado por Schreiber. Mesmo após Marie ter multiplicado a velocidade de Ren 400 vezes o seu valor original, Schreiber ainda é vastamente superior a ela em velocidade. Mesmo com Marie acelerando a seiscentas vezes o valor original da velocidade de Ren, Schreiber ainda a blitzava, e de novo, é constatado que seu poder o permite ser sempre mais rápido do que os oponentes. No modo Anna Branca, a regeneração de Schreiber é aumentada vastamente, sempre se regenerando de seus próprios ataques. Schreiber possui 185.731 almas, três vezes mais do que Eleonore e Machina. Reinhard pode, só de olhar para Ren, perceber que ele estava sendo controlado por Marie. Eleonore reage a Ren através de pura habilidade em combate, mesmo ele sendo centenas de vezes mais rápido do que ela, e estonteia Ren/Marie com um golpe. Marie acelera Ren em três mil vezes a sua velocidade original. Todas as almas da Gladsheimr estão sob comando de Isaak, e todas elas tremem e entram em caos simplesmente com a transformação de Ren na Eine Faust Finale. Simplesmente por entrar na Eine Faust Finale, Ren emite uma presença gravitacional dezenas de vezes mais poderosa do que a que os Três Comandantes estão acostumados, e ele se torna mil vezes mais rápido, além de paralisar no tempo todos que ele olhar. Somente Reinhard não é afetado pelo efeito. Finale!Ren reduz milhares de almas a cinzas e pó com um urro. Finale!Ren paralisa as chamas de Eleonore no tempo só de olhá-las, e quebra sua barreira de chamas com um golpe, causando feridas graves a Eleonore. Usando o poder de seus próprios desejos, os Três Comandantes superam a paralisação temporal de Ren. A pressão da ira de Finale!Ren foi comparada com zero absoluto, fazendo todo o castelo tremer. Os Três Comandantes e Finale!Ren lutam entre si, ferindo um ao outro com seus ataques. O poder de Finale!Ren é grande demais para os Três Comandantes, que lentamente são paralisados no tempo. Começando por Eleonore, e depois Machina. A Longinuslanze é dita como tendo massa infinita, e sua mera presença é dita como sendo capaz de vaporizar pessoas, além de casualmente criar ondas de energia comparáveis a furacões. É dito que até mesmo os membros da LDO tem dificuldade em manter a consciência na sua presença. Wilhelm criança já era capaz de esmagar pessoas e reduzi-las a montes de carne. Wilhelm criança chuta um cadáver no ar com casualidade. Schreiber sempre vai mais rápido do que o oponente. Schreiber e Wilhelm se confrontam com tanta violência que seus membros explodem só de se tocarem, e eles se regeneram continuamente. Schreiber é capaz de utilizar explosões sônicas como barreiras, e pode produzi-las com seus urros. Com a sua Briah, Wilhelm drena a vitalidade, energia e poder de Schreiber continuamente, ao ponto de conseguir atingir a sua velocidade temporariamente. Wilhelm pode atingir a velocidade de Schreiber temporariamente ao absorver suas energias, e a sua batalha com ele destroça o ar e o som, ao ponto deles adquirirem pseudo-voo. Helga aumenta os poderes de Wilhelm, e a velocidade de Schreiber é dita como tendo violado todas as leis da natureza. Schreiber desmembra Wilhelm com seus golpes. Schreiber casualmente regenera sua própria cabeça. Após conquistar a cidade de Suwaraha, Reinhard passa a saber tudo que ocorre lá. O corpo de Ewigkeit facilmente decompõe nicotina em segundos. O poder dos membros da LDO é dito como podendo vaporizar vilas e como sendo comparável a bombas nucleares. A LDO é dita como podendo destruir países. Ren se atira com tanta violência contra Shirou que ele racha os ossos de seu corpo, jogando-o a vários metros no ar. A Briah se baseia em transformar as leis do universo temporariamente. A Atziluth se baseia em criar suas próprias leis, assim transformando todo o universo permanentemente. O mundo atual de Dies Irae existe sobre o governo de alguém que atingiu a Atziluth. Aquele que se senta no Trono é absolutamente imortal, e a sua morte traria a morte e destruição de todas as coisas no universo. Para matar alguém que está no trono, é necessário criar uma singularidade, um buraco na realidade que leva a outro universo, puxar o Deus do Trono para esse lugar e matá-lo lá. Eleonore recobre todo o céu com chamas. Finale!Ren até poderia ter paralisado cada um dos Três Comandantes, caso a luta fosse um contra um, mas isso é impossível quando se luta contra os três ao mesmo tempo. Schreiber pode andar no ar graças ás explosões sônicas que cria, e Finale!Ren constata que poderia fazer o mesmo. Os socos de Machina são constatados como sendo comparáveis com bombardeios aéreos. Ren e Machina resistem a uma explosão de Eleonore com força total, se regenerando do ataque em momentos. Em seu poder total, Eleonore e os outros Comandantes ignoram a Lei de Ren. Schreiber só pode ser controlado por Reinhard, e ele se manteria com Ren mesmo se atingisse a velocidade da luz. Em um milionésimo de segundo, Schreiber desvia de mais de cem golpes vindos de Ren. O urro de Schreiber causa confusão mental e dores intensas em Finale!Ren. Todos os Três Comandantes são iguais em poder. Após ser amplificado pela Atziluth de Marie, Ren facilmente paralisa Eleonore no tempo e recebe um soco da Briah de Machina sem levar dano. Ren, mesmo com o poder amplificado pela Atziluth de Marie, não consegue reter Machina, apesar de ter selado os seus punhos. Ren utiliza a Briah de Rusalka. A luta de Atziluth!Ren e Atziluth!Reinhard abre um buraco no universo. Mercurius paralisa o tempo. A simples liberação do poder total de Atziluth!Reinhard fez todo o universo tremer. Um golpe casual da Longinuslanze de Atziluth!Reinhard tem o poder de facilmente obliterar uma cidade, mas Mercurius a repele sem levar dano. Atziluth!Reinhard é dito como incorporar o infinito. Mercurius sempre saberá o que vai acontecer no futuro. Mercurius conhece todos os infinitos conceitos do universo. O poder de Mercurius pode vaporizar almas simplesmente ao mostrar o seu poder real, e Atziluth!Reinhard resiste a ele. Atziluth!Reinhard é dito como sendo um universo andante. Mercurius possui as almas de todos que nasceram, nascem e vão nascer na existência - exceto por Ren, Reinhard, Marie e as suas respectivas Legiões - e pode transformá-las em cometas, além de manipular as leis da física, realidade e luz para atacar Reinhard. Mercurius invoca cem cometas, cada qual com poder comparável com o da Legião de Reinhard. Atziluth!Reinhard oblitera dois terços deles com um só golpe, e recebe o outro terço, mal mal levando dano. Atziluth!Reinhard invoca Rusalka, e a Rusalka Re-Encarnada paralisa Mercurius com sua Briah. Atziluth!Reinhard invoca Wilhelm, que enfraquece Mercurius e devora estrelas com sua Briah, fazendo-as ingressarem na Legião de Reinhard. Mercurius condensa várias estrelas na palma de sua mão e as faz entrar em colapso, mandando uma supernova capaz de matar Atziluth!Reinhard com um acerto. Reinhard invoca Eleonore que incinera a supernova com suas chamas. Mercurius invoca supergravidade para esmagá-la, e cria um Grande Atrator. Reinhard invoca Beatrice, que atravessa o Grande Atrator, tamanha a sua velocidade, e empala a garganta de Mercurius. Reinhard prossegue invocando os três Tubal Cains, que dilaceram Mercurius com seus ataques, e apesar das feridas graves, Mercurius parece ignorar a dor. Reinhard invoca Kei, que atravessa Mercurius com sua espada, apesar dele não sentir nenhuma dor com seus ataques. Reinhard invoca Schreiber, que prontamente ataca Mercurius. Reinhard por fim invoca Machina, que aniquila várias estrelas e a supernova com a qual Eleonore lutava com um soco. Mercurius condensa todas as estrelas do universo em um só ataque, e Reinhard constata que devoraria tudo, até matéria escura. Mercurius multiplicou e refez a realidade infinitas vezes, e a sua luta com Reinhard destruiu o Trono. O tempo não existe para o trono. A única razão por Atziluth!Reinhard ter conseguido matar Mercurius era por ter sido sua apoptosis. Anna bate uma garrafa contra a cabeça de um homem com força o suficiente para quebrar a garrafa e nocauteá-lo. É dito que, se Reinhard estivesse vivo, a guerra teria sido vencida pelos nazistas. Lotus se move como um borrão para interceptar um golpe de Wilhelm Pré-Ewigkeit, o jogando longe. Schreiber atira facas subsônicas, das quais Lotus desvia e Wilhelm estapeia para fora do caminho e reage. Lotus agarra uma faca subsônica no meio do ar. Schreiber se esquiva de tiros de uma Luger P08. Schreiber se esquiva de um tiro de Luger P08 quase á queima-roupa. Wilhelm entorta um poste com um chute. Wilhelm se esquiva de um tiro de Luger P08 quase a queima-roupa. Machina soca através de uma parede com força o suficiente para mandar Wilhelm por vários metros no ar, rachando a parede quando a atinge e o fazendo tossir sangue, e ao socar através da parede, ele causou um grande rombo nela. Categoria:Posts de blog